Fell away
by Mischievous Murderer
Summary: Oneshot How i want the final battle to go.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song it's from the Queen of the Damned soundtrack, I don't own Harry Potter either. I don't own anything! 'runs away crying.'

Plot bunny; Read and review, or I'll annoy you!

Harry thought of his old friends. They hadn't talked in years...

You fell away,

what more can I say?

He thought of all those who had died, because of him.

I can't replace,

you're screaming face.

Now that the final battle was approaching, they acted like best friends, just so he would protect them, it made him sick.

Feeling the sickness inside.

They marched on out to a field close to the Hogwarts castle, silently all lost in his or her memories. It was the end of the war, the final battle, and everyone was terrified. They continued to walk until they saw Tom Riddle and his death eaters.

Harry rose his voice so all could hear, "Okay kill or capture the death eaters, leave Voldemort to me."

The battle began. Riddle and Harry immediately found each other and setup a barrier in the thick of it so they could duel without interruptions.

Voldemort started it, casting Crucio after Crucio only to see Harry dodge them all.

Why won't you die?

They cast curse after curse at each other both had large puddles of blood at their feet from separate curses.

You're blood and mine.

He glanced out at the battle field, only to see every one watching the fight between him and Voldemort, he saw Hermione mouth some words to him.

We'll be fine.

He turned back to the battle. Just to see Voldemort cast Impirio on him.

Then your body will be mine.

He felt himself be pushed to the ground and he realized Voldemort was forcing him to bow. Voldemort smirked when he did thinking he had won. Harry saw red and broke out of the curse to attack.

So many words,

can't describe my face.

He felt a power grow inside him, there was no way to describe it, he felt evolved.

This feelings evolved.

So soon to break out.

He rose his hand toward Voldemort and pulled himself off the ground. Voldemort was terrified. He cast a killing curse reveling in the feel of Voldemort's death. He turned to address the crowd.

I can't relate,

to a happy state.

He felt elated now though, he felt, evil.

Feeling the blood run inside.

"You won't have known this but this my real life; At three I scrubbed my first floor, at five I cooked my first meal and I didn't get to eat any of it, I was starved and beaten until I got to Hogwarts, then I was verbally abused by my potions professor, awed at by class mates, and held up to standards no kid should know, In my fourth year I saw a classmate die, and for my entire life, year after year, I was put up against Voldemort, not by coincidence, but by Dumbledore's hand, my seven years at Hogwarts were Dumbledore's sick idea of training. I was his toy soldier, his poster boy, to be used during the school year and thrown away during the summer." when he ended his speech he began to slaughter the remaining Death Eater's there.

Why won't you die?

Then he felt some one threw a Killing curse at him, Dumbledore

"You have out lived you purpose Harry." He said curling his lip in a Slytherin fashion.

Your blood and mine.

We'll be fine.

Then your body will be mine.

Dumbledore attacked relentlessly until he had Harry down on his knees but Harry refused to give in.

Why is everything so fucking hard for me?

Keep me down to what you think I should be?

Dumbledore cast the killing curse and his eyes widened comically when it had no effect. Harry stood just as Fudge and his Aurors appeared. Fudge held his wand at Dumbledore. "You are both under arrest for using the Unforgivables."

Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?

Harry turned to Fudge, "You're no better than him, when Voldemort rose you and denied it. People need to know the truth, not be hidden from it!" Fudge and Dumbledore both tried to cast stupify on him, the effect would have killed a normal person, but Harry wasn't normal.

Keep on trying I won't die so easily.

They and some from the crowd cast the killing curse.

I will not diiieee.

And they fought.

Why is every thing so fucking hard for me?

I will not diiieee.

At the end only the truly loyal were left, and Harry ruled them.

MM: Viola review please it was just a plot bunny that refused to leave me alone.

'A bunny in the back ground smiles and hops away.' But now I have more to deal with, the things multiply like well rabbits.


End file.
